Man of the West Intro
by Jack Redhawke
Summary: A 10th Walker story, with the 10th being a young man from the year 1883 being brought to the world of Middle Earth, with no explanation as to how the hell he managed to get there, this bounty hunter wanders until he comes across a band of creatures unlike any he has fought before, he almost meets his end until the timely arrival of several elves. Read to find out more.


L **ord of the Rings Fanfic Idea**

 **Hello People so this is my second Fanfic, which was brought on by looking through every Lord of the Rings Fanfiction and realizing that, for some reason, EVERY single fanfic with an OC, the OC is girl, almost always from our world and is a LOTR fan and pairs up with one. And while I get the appeal and demand for female protagonists,**  
 **as there are only three compared to like the 20 male protaganists and antagonists(at least), no one even seems to venture a guy 10th walker, and thats what I'm doing,**  
 **the idea may seem strange, but its been buzzin around my head for a while now, and I gotta get it down and out of my head, so here is a character bio and history slash family history and a bit of a prologue that I cooked up real quick, and I believe this idea has potential, so bear with me her.**

 **Man of the West**

 **CHARACTER APPEARANCE:**  
Aedan Silver, shoulder length black hair, slicked back off his forehead with a few strands hanging down just to the right of his right eyebrow(Think a shorter, messier version of Siegfried's hair style from Soul Calibur 5), a dark brown, wide brimmed hat, (imagine the hat from Van Helsing), long dark leather duster coming down to his calves. Ashen grey shirt and a black vest, a bandolier from his left shoulder to right hip, a red and black bandana around his neck, black, loose plants and black combat boots (I didn't want him to have cowboy boots), has black fingerless gloves and a belt. He has blue eyes, a dark scruffy beard,(think Aragorn from Fellowship) has a scar on the right side of his lip, about an inch long. About 5'10", average build.

Has a Chestnut stallion with a basic leather saddle with his essentials, (tent, flint and tinder, sleep roll) and has a pack pony carrying the rest of his gear, like food, water, first aid kit, ammo, maintenance kits, his guitar, etc.

 **PERSONALITY:**  
Growing up on the estate and coming from a moderately wealthy and noble family, he is intelligent and very polite and cordial when he wants to be, but being in the West, most the time he doesn't care and that's if he's even talking to anyone. He is respectful, but loves a good joke, and has a very dry, witty, sarcastic kind,  
of humor. Hates true criminals and evil people, if you steal because you have to feed you family, he will give you the money to buy food and let you go, if you steal to get rich, he will beat you down and turn you in or will shoot you if you shoot first. Believes very firmly in protecting those you care about and doing what your heart tells you.

 **WEAPONS:**  
Consists of his Trusty Winchester Repeating rifle, a new M1885 Remington-Lee Bolt Action Rifle, a Schofield Double Action Revolver, a Sawed Off Shotgun, a Bowie Knife, a Hunting Bow and arrows gifted from his Indian friend known as Red Bear,and his prized family heirloom, Lupus Lamina.

 **HISTORY:**  
Lupus Lamina, Latin for Wolf Blade, it is a Knights longsword that has been passed down from father to son for centuries, it's blade is three feet long, with the inscription, "Lupos Tueri Sua." Which means 'Wolves Protect Their Own' in Latin(directly it's Wolves to Protect Their Own but whatever.) It's handle is wrapped in simple black leather with a silver cross guard and circular pommel. From the cross guard, and intricate wolfs head extends down the blade a few inches, giving the appearance of the blade extending out of the wolfs mouth and has a a simple black leathersheath. Lupus Lamina was the sword of the Knight Sir Garick Silvermane, who fought in the mid to late 1300's and was said to have slain over 100 men in his final battle during the middle of the Caroline conflict in the Hundred Years War, making this sword over 500 years old, it has been dulled, cracked, broken, and reforged with the best steel in the world by the best smiths in Europe, as the then Silvermane family has refused to let the their family blade be forgotten, it was used through out the rest of the Hundred Years' War by his son Darren Silvermane and briefly by his grandson Jonathan Silvermane, and by a Knight of House Silvermane in just about every war England has been in until America's revolution. Reginald Silvermane was a Knights son who had moved to the colonies in the early 1700's, and the name of the American branch of the family became just Silver soon after that, though there are still Silvermanes in England. Reginald's son Henry Silver fought in the Revolutionary war for the colonies and and several of his descendants fought in the war of 1812 and the in the Civil War for the North, one descendant being Bryan Silver, father of Aedan Silver our hero. Speaking of which, Aedan was born on an estate in Massachusetts near Boston in 1857. It is now 1883, making him 26 years old, his father died from wounds he received in the Civil War 3 years after it ended, his mother died from disease another 3 after that, leaving him an orphan at 15. The year being 1872, he decided to go west, he didn't want to stay in his cozy estate anymore, he wanted to go out and experience the world, so that's what he did. Becoming a ranch hand and being a natural with a gun he helped herd cattle and chase off vermin in Texas, until a small band of local outlaws outran the law enforcement and tried to hole up in the rancher's house, but Aedan wasn't gonna let that happen and put down 4 men at the age of 16. It turned out that these men had bounties on them, because when law enforcement caught up and saw what he did he was awarded with $200, $50 for each man, and Aedan found this to be his true calling, that it felt good to bring down criminals, so that's what he did, going from town to town in the west for the next 10 years, bringing in bounty after bounty, dead, alive, somewhere in between, it didn't matter how, Aedan always caught his mark, slowly gaining more weapons, skills, and a reputation with each bounty brought in. Known for both the sword he carries, which even though he doesn't use very often he very well knows how, and that he always works alone, even against entire gangs, has earned him the nickname Lone he is not an introvert or shy at all, he simply has seen no reason to get involved with people unless he needs to.

 **PROLOGUE:**

 **The Storms A'Rolling In...**

 **Aedan's POV**

I had just turned in a bounty a day earlier, some two-bit hustler thinking he could extort the people of this area, he was wrong, dead wrong. I took up another bounty immediately, calling for a man by the name of Manny "Twitchy-Hands" MacArthur and his merry band of robbers, numbering about 10 in total, who camped out about two days from the town I was at. It was nearing sun down on the first days ride out of town, so I brought my Chestnut stallion Baralt, and my pack pony Mince to halt just off the road. I lead us to small group of three or four trees and tethered the horses so they wouldn't wander. I heard a distant boom and saw storm clouds rolling in, arcs of lightning tearing through the sky, startling the horses a bit.

"Woah! Easy now, easy now." I said soothingly, patting each of their manes. "That storms gonna make tonight very unpleasant." I said to myself setting. Up my tent and bed roll, I ate a little bit of the dried jerky I had before making sure the horses were settled and everything in the saddle bags was covered and sealed, after that I closed my eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep, used to sleeping in the wilderness and unpredictable weather. My sleep didn't last long however, as an earth shattering boom of thunder woke me up to rapidly flashing bolts of lighting slamming down within a hundred yards of me, howling wind and biting rain slammed into me, the horses completely terrified at it all, and I noticed the dust in front of me swirling and thought it was a twister, but I quickly realized that the cone of wind was actually a cylinder of wind surrounding me and trapping me in an area of maybe 50 yards. I looked up, and saw wind and lighting swirling upwards together into a vortex that I soon noticed was speeding up and getting bigger was right on top... of... me... "Oh Shit..." Is all I can say as I am completely paralyzed by the sight above me, when suddenly the vortex comes crashing down on top of me, my horses, and my tiny camp site so fast I can't even blink, everything becoming a great flash of light, and then... darkness...

* * *

I regained consciousness to the sound of the birds chirping, a breeze ruffling the leaves on the trees, warm sunlight hitting my face, the soft grass on my back, my horse softly nudging my hand and... most of those things don't happen in a desert. My eyes shot open at that realization and I sat up pulling out my Schofield which was holstered on my right hip and aimed at my surroundings. I found I was in some forest clearing, tent just behind me and my horses only a step or two away.

"Where the hell am I? How the hell did I get here?" I asked myself my mind on high alert with tons of warning bells going off in my head as was trying to figure out how I got here, then I remembered the storm, and the strange vortex, and it the flash of light as it crashed down around me. _'Did that storm bring me here? How is that possible? And where is here? Oh well, no point in standing around with my gun out like a jack ass when I could be figuring out where I am.'_ I thought to myself as I packed up my campsite loaded up and mounted my horse, and grabbed the longer reins of my pony to make sure it follows along. I looked up at the sky, the sun was still rising, I'd say it's about 10:00 O'Clock, and east was the direction of the closest town from where I was at least, even if that's not where I am now. That decided, I set off east, my horses at a slow walk, not wanting to tire them out or rush through unknown territory, wondering just what kind of mess I've managed to get into this time.

 **So what do you guys think? Let me know in the comments please, I have high hopes for this!**


End file.
